wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Даэлин Праудмур
:"Может ли ваша кровь искупить геноцид, орк? Твоя Орда убили множество невинных на пути от Штормграда до Лордерона. Неужели вы действительно думаете, что вы можете просто возместить все, и мы простим вам вашу вину так легко? Нет, ваш вид не изменится и я никогда не перестану сражаться с вами." Адмирал Даэлин Праудмур был главнокомандующим морских сил Альянса. Его мореплавательская нация Кул Тирас была единственным народом с крупным военно-морским флотом. Хотя его корабли считались лучшими в человеческих королевствах, он с благоговением относился к эсминцам высших эльфов. Адмирал люто ненавидел орков, особенно после того, как наездники на драконах убили его старшего сына Дерека, потопив при этом весь Третий флот. Биография Вторая Война Во время Второй войны островное государство Кул Тирас стал основной базой морских сил Альянса. После Первой войны орки нападали на островные границы Кул Тираса, и через них они постоянно имели доступ к берегам Лордерона и Каз Модана. Даэлин Праудмур был среди тех, кого вызвал король Теренас Менетил II на экстренное совещание по поводу нападений орков на земли государства Лордерон. Также на него был вызван давний друг Даэлина — Андуин Лотар. Целью Праудмура стало разгромить силы орков с помощью флота и захватить близлежащую островную зону Лордерона. В этой кампании он потерял своего старшего сына Дерека и экипаж всех шести кораблей, которые были атакованы драконами. Однако, он похитил человека в Альтераке, который рассказал ему об этом предательстве, за которым стоял Перенольд. После Второй войны Даэлин и другие короли Лордерона были созваны в Крепость Стражей Пустоты. Они обменялись информацией о перемещениях орков в поисках артефактов.Beyond the Dark Portal Праудмур оставался на стороне Короля Теренаса и после Второй войны, когда Теренас хотел создать лагеря для заключенных орков.Day of the Dragon Позже он появлялся в Штормграде во время посвящения Артаса в паладины.Артас: Становление Короля Лича Также, он был присяжным во время суда над Тирионом Фордрингом в Стратхольм.Of Blood and Honor После Третьей Войны После Третьей войны Альянс послал флот Кул-Тираса на поиски выживших в Калимдор. Там Праудмур обнаружил ненавистных орков, основавших город Оргриммар, и начал совершать набеги на них, Праудмур понял, что так просто их не одолеть. Он отступил к острову Терамор, где основала поселение его дочь, Джайна. Увидев, что она дружит с орками, он захватил контроль над островом и начал полномасштабную войну против Оргриммара. Орде Тралла удалось пробиться через оборону Праудмура, и адмирал пал в бою с Рексаром. Мир между людьми и орками был восстановлен с помощью Джайны, которая пошла против воли собственного отца. После его гибели правителем Кул-Тираса стала его вдова, Кэтрин Праудмур. Статуя в Штормграде Цитаты *''"Death to the Blackbloods!"'' * "За Утера!" *''"Во имя Лотара!"'' *''"За Лордерон!"'' *''"It is as much of a mistake to underestimate yourself as to overestimate yourself."'Arthas: Rise of the Lich King'' *''"False modesty is as bad as false pride. Know exactly what you are capable of at any moment, and act accordingly. Any other path is folly—and could be deadly in battle."'' Мелочи *Его наставником был Джалод. Галерея File:Dealin Proudmoore.jpg|Даэлин Праудмур (слева) с Андуином Лотаром. File:AdmiralProudmoorePortrait.jpg|Портрет Даэлина в Warcraft III. Заметки en:Daelin Proudmoore de:Admiral Prachtmeer es:Daelin Proudmoore fr:Daelin Portvaillant